Oracle 72: Oh What The...?! The Very Painful Punishment
Oracle 72: Oh What The...?! The Very Painful Punishment (ああ何...？！非常に痛いお仕置き Ā nani... ? ! Hijō ni itai oshioki) is the seventy-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira's escape plan was failed after she was attacked by Mateo and Rie. Because of this, she was given a very painful punishment by Mayor Akazawa and two other Chariot Fighters. Plot Chisato and her fellow Armored Fighters attacked the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously. Afterwards, she told them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately for Anaira. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Anaira defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Meister Slash, and started to escape away. And when she escapes, she was seen by Rie as Chariot Fighter Chaser and Mateo as Chariot Fighter Negative and attacked her using Chaser Saber and Chariot Saber respectively. As a result, she fell down on the floor unconsciously and Rie came to her afterwards and de-transformed back to civilian form. There Rie told her that she doesn't escape from the jail anymore. Meanwhile, another car came in an abandoned jail center in Matsumoto St. As the car stops, Kyoko and others alerted who were inside the car. There they found out that it was Hiroko and the police officers who were headed to the location to recover the police mobile which was robbed by the fake police officers. Few seconds later, Kyoko and others got out of the car. There she was greeted by Hiroko, and she greeted her back. One of the police officers asked them about their purpose, and Fatima said that they will rescue Anaira who was abducted by the police officers who were illegally arrested her for no reason. Afterwards, they set up a plan to rescue Anaira immediately. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Naomi came and she asked her fellow city councilors if they've already received her recorded video file. They said that they've already received the file, and she sent it to Kyoko Hiroko, and even the Armored Fighters. Rie sent Anaira to an unknown room where Mateo and Mayor Akazawa were there. There she forced her to wake up, and Anaira did so. Anaira, on the other hand, saw Mateo and Mayor Akazawa, and asked them about their purpose. Mayor Akazawa replied that they will going to punish her immediately. Afterwards, he told to Rie to tighten the handcuffs immediately so that Anaira can't release her hands and to escape away from them. After Rie tighten the handcuffs on Anaira's hands, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and started to punish Anaira by kicking and punching her. Meanwhile, as they reached the abandoned jail center; Kyoko, Hiroko, Erika, Fatima, Irie, Hiroyo and the police officers were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this; Fatima, Irie and Hiroyo transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In order to start their plan, Irie told to Kyoko and others to head on inside immediately, and they did so. As Mateo and Mayor Akazawa continue making Anaira as their punching bag by kicking and punching her simultaneously; Kyoko, Hiroko and Erika, along with the police officers, finally entered inside the jail center. But Rie saw them, so she urged Mateo and Mayor Akazawa to leave the jail center immediately along with Anaira. And they did so. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers, and they headed inside the jail center afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato told to Chihiro that she and her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to Hirakawa City Hall immediately to have a discussion with other city councilors. She also told her that she will monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City, especially about mission of their fellow Armored Fighters to save Anaira. And Chihiro did so. On the other hand, as they reached inside the jail center, Irie asked them if they've already found Anaira. But Hiroko said that they've found nothing. Kyoko suspected that the fake police officers escaped away together with Anaira and went somewhere. Because of this, she ordered the police officers to find any clue about the whereabouts of the fake police officers immediately, and they did so. Unknown to them; Mayor Akazawa, Mateo and Rie sent Anaira to an abandoned building wherein they will not be traced by the Armored Fighters. After finding the clue, the police officers found nothing. Erika, on the other hand, was still in concern about the situation of her daughter. In Hirakawa City Hall, Chisato and other Armored Fighters came in. There they were greeted by the city councilors, and they greeted them back. They discussed about their actions to find Anaira and to find the true mastermind of the explosion in Hirakawa City Business Center immediately. Naomi, on the other hand, told them that she found the culprits of the abduction of Anaira. Chisato and others said that it was Mayor Akazawa was the one who conduct a demolition job to destroy Anaira's image. And Naomi smiled what they said. The next day, the people in Hirakawa City were curious about what will happen as they were ordered by Mayor Akazawa to go outside immediately. Moments later, a group of police officers displayed Anaira in the street with a large cardboard written the words "I'm a murderer and terrorist, don't imitate me" hanging as her necklace. Grieved and very weak, Anaira fell down. But one of the police officers kicked her and told her to stand up. Anaira, on the other hand, had no choice to stand up and continue walking. The people in Hirakawa City felt worried about Anaira's condition, so they decided to tell the police officers to stop the shame parade. In TransHead TV Media Center; Kyoko and the Armored Fighters, as well as Erika and other city councilors, can't believe that the police officers displayed Anaira in the street. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa's face appeared in the screen. There he announced to the public that Anaira was truly the mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center, and everyone were happy that she displayed her shame to the public. Because of this, Kyoko got mad and said that she will not forgive Mayor Akazawa for framing up Anaira and accused her in a crime that she didn't commit. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, decided to head on to the location where the walk of shame was happened there in order to save Anaira immediately. And as they headed on to the location, they saw a group of police officers displaying Anaira to the public with a large cardboard in front of her. Anaira, on the other hand, saw the Armored Fighters and she called her to save her. Because of this, the Armored Fighters went to the parade proper and forced the police officers to stop the parade immediately. But the police officers forced the Armored Fighters to stay away from the parade proper. The Armored Fighters, however, decided to face the police officers in a battle forcibly. Fatima, meanwhile, saved Anaira who was very weak. And when they saved Anaira from the police officers, the police officers had no choice to show their true form as the Chariot Soldiers. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Unnamed police officers: **Hiroto Matsuyama (松山 博人 Matsuyama Hiroto) **Ryoma Nagano (長野 涼真 Nagano Ryōma) **Seiji Akazawa (赤沢 成二 Akazawa Seiji) **Ryohei Katono (上藤野 涼平 Katōno Ryōhei) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 52, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 72: Everyone, Arrest Yamato!, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 07, and Never Surrender episode 42. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes